


A Delightful Indiscretion

by cullenlovesmen (handersmyheart)



Series: Bi!Cullen fics [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Don’t copy to another site, Happy accidents, M/M, Reunions, Secret Relationship, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/pseuds/cullenlovesmen
Summary: It has been weeks since Captain Rutherford last met his darling Duke Vael. Once he finally gets leave from the war efforts, he does not hesitate to accept an invitation to spend a fortnight at the Duke's estate in Mayfield. The weather, however, proves disadvantageous for travelling, so the pair is forced to seek shelter from an extraordinary inn.





	A Delightful Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/gifts).



> McLavellan prompted: "'ere, can I have some Cullen/anyone you like, staying in an Inn during a storm. But something about the place ain't quite right."
> 
> She was gracious and allowed me to set this in the same world as [her own Regency AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828462) (which is a must-read!)

The journey from Brighton to Duke Vael’s estate in Mayfield was to last only two days, for the carriage Vael owned was of the latest technology, and the horse he owned a spirited, swift sort of a creature. Captain Rutherford had been granted a fortnight's leave, which he was to spend entirely in Mayfield; he had neglected to write his sisters to inform them of his return to England, and therefore he was quite free to accept Vael’s invitation.

The man was seated beside him in the carriage, their fingers linked between their thighs as they engaged in light discourse on recent affairs; the risk of Vael’s servant overhearing them was small, but the possible consequences of the man witnessing a private exchange between them limited them to amuse themselves in only what was most proper intercourse. 

“It seems we ought to make a stop soon. The storm shows no signs of tempering, and I believe we should soon be quite wet if we were to continue,” Vael remarked, nodding at the window. He proceeded to instruct the driver to stop at the next inn he was to see.

~~~~

It wasn't long before the carriage was pulled over and the Duke was negotiating a room at a small inn.

“Have you vacancy for my cousin and I?” Vael inquired, causing the Captain to blush in shame; they were not related, and the deceit offended his sensibilities, but he regained his composure to help the pretence. 

The innkeeper, a bloated and ill looking fellow, broke into a vulgar smile: “Your cousin? Right. I apologise, sir, for we have but one room available. It comes with separate beds.”

Vael craned his head to gaze outside and the Captain’s eyes followed in tow; the rain had taken a turn for the worse, its pattering loud against the dirty windows. A rumble of thunder came just then, the sound rattling the glass. “It will have to do,” Vael complied, paying no mind to the insulting tone in the man’s voice.

~~~~

The room, as it turned out, was small and cramped, and the beds bore the appearance of discomfort to them, but the circumstances did little to stop Captain Rutherford from pulling Duke Vael into a heated embrace. Weeks had passed in miserable separation, correspondence of the most basic kind their only comfort as the Captain was occupied by the war, and the Duke attended to his businesses in town. It felt as if ages had passed since they had last met, and they fell on one rickety bed, very little restraint in hands that sought to undress and lips that longed to kiss.

It wasn't long before the Captain heard a loud sigh that was not his own nor Vael’s, but unmistakably that of a man, followed by another one - the pleasure in the tone now remarkably clear. He fixed his eyes to those of Duke Vael, and a befuddled moment passed between them before Vael broke into incredulous laughter. 

“If the walls are that thin, do you not think we ought to delay… _this_ until we reach Mayfield?” the Captain inquired in a gentle whisper, an apology in his smile as he brushed a stray strand of Vael’s hair behind the man’s ear.

“Perhaps that would be for the best,” Vael allowed. “Perhaps we ought to eat instead, my darling Captain, for it has been a while since I last had the pleasure of dining with you.”

~~~~

The dining room was large and clean, much to the relief of Vael, who had gotten used to a life of luxury during his days as the Duke. The Captain watched in mirth as the man examined the forks and knives, finding them sufficiently shiny to accommodate his delicate tastes. The woman - a large, low-voiced creature - that acted as their servant had taken their orders and left for the kitchens. The Captain’s stomach rumbled in anticipation; it had been morning since he had last eaten.  


“Captain, I must ask you something,” Vael interrupted his thoughts, a sly look on his face. “Do you find anything queer in our surroundings?”

The Captain squinted his eyes and proceeded to observe the room. The windows were large and framed with red curtains that fell in heavy folds towards the floor. The tables were sturdy, their accompanying chairs comfortable, but well-used. Groups of people sat in their relative privacy, low laughter adding to the ambiance. “I notice nothing extraordinary, Duke. What do you mean?”

Vael quirked an eyebrow and smiled into his glass of wine, “There are no ladies present. Do you not find that unusual?” 

Upon closer inspection, the Captain observed his lover to be correct; by the tables sat only men of varying ages and professions. He saw a man in a navy uniform - that of an officer, no less - discussing animatedly with his companion, a young man of perhaps three-and-twenty, the officer’s hand held securely in his. The Captain’s eyes widened: “Is this– Are we in a–”

“Molly house, my darling Captain,” Vael finished, his eyes closing as he took a sip of his wine, “Or that is what I presume.”

Colour rose to the Captain’s cheeks as he fixed his eyes on his lover, who was all too relaxed for the situation. “Are you– are you not nervous? Should we not quit this place this instant?” 

“I am only moderately alarmed,” Vael said, his voice quiet, lowering his glass on the table, “for if we act as though we really are cousins, I should think we would survive unscathed should the police raid this establishment.”

The servant chose that moment to supply them with their dinners, curtsying as she took her leave. The Captain stared after her in perplexity before his manners returned to him. “My dearest Duke,” he began, picking up his fork as a small smile broke on his lips, “I cannot help but observe that our fair waitress may not be a woman at all.”

Vael hid his smile by biting his lip, the crinkles that formed in the corners of his eyes betraying his amusement. “I believe you may be right.”

~~~~

The Captain closed the door behind them as they entered their modest room, his disposition considerably improved with his stomach filled to the brim. The Duke stood by his side, hushing him with a gesture. A beat of silence ensued, and upon hearing nothing to unnerve him, he pulled the Captain into his arms.

“Perhaps we ought not to delay… _that_ , after all?” he murmured into the Captain’s neck. “Scarcely anyone here would censure us for it.”

“And what of the police, pray?” the Captain inquired, not quite protesting as Vael’s fingers bustled with his cravat. “How should we explain our actions should they find us joined? Would you assure them it was but an affectionate embrace between cousins? Perhaps proof of a remarkably intimate friendship?” 

“I believe it is far too wet for their carriages tonight.” Vael loosened the cravat and discarded it to the floor, a mischievous smile on his face as he implored the Captain. “And do you not find the circumstances in favour of a delightful indiscretion? Are you not eager to reunite? What say you, my beloved?”

“You present compelling arguments,” the Captain laughed, cupping the Duke’s jaw in the palm of his hand, “and perhaps it would be dreadful of me to leave you wanting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (including concrit) and kudos always welcome. Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://cullenlovesmen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
